Hogwarts Charmed Four
by Scaim
Summary: With a power of four how will voldermort handle harry with new powers and with allies


There will be a time when four must come together to save the Wizarding World:

One shall be known as the prince and have the power of telekinesis

The other shall be known as the savior and have the power of molecular stasis

The other coined as the smartest witch of her age will have the power of calling

The one with the lions heart will have the power of premonitions

These four must unite or the world will be consumed in darkness.

Together their powers will grow matched by none and they will be forever Charmed…

-Rowena Ravenclaw

Hogwarts General Pov November 2nd 1981

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…". So this is the full contents of the prophecy, Snape asked? "Yes, the jovial old man answered". So the Dark lord is really gone there's no need for me to stay here then, Snape asked wishfully?" "Severus you know better than I do that Tom is not dead; he is merely in a weakened state. If what you say is true and the Dark lord is not dead what does that mean about the boy, Snape asked?" "What boy are you mentioning Severus, Dumbledore asked?" Don't play coy with me Albus the same boy who has just three days ago survived the killing curse something no grown witch or wizard has ever done. The same boy that has been displaying magical feats such as freezing objects in mid air and turning objects into animals, Snape expressed!" Oh, that boy Albus sighed. Nothing for now until he begins his journey into the magical world. He will have his childhood then- , then what Albus the dark lord comes back and the boy is totally unprepared for his destiny. Both of his destinies, Severus finishes. With Dumbledore's face of confusion. Severus the goes on and says this " Surely the greatest wizard of our age paid attention in History of Magic when the founders were discussed specifically Rowena Ravenclaw's last prophecy." "You believe that the boy is apart of that prophecy as well his freezing things are just Accidental magic, Albus said. "What about the Malfoy boy and his ability to move things with his mind or the youngest Weasley boy whose dreams have a uncanny ability to become reality, Snape questioned? If what you are suggesting is accurate then do you know what this means, Albus foreshadowed. Yes, it means that war is coming to Wizarding world the reckoning is about to begin and we better get ready for it. Snape left the office of the headmaster leaving the old man to his thoughts. "We'll see in 10 years if Severus is right, but until then maybe instead of leaving the boy completely ignorant of this world, I'll get Mrs.Figg to tutor him when he turns five. Good luck Harry James Potter and may you always be the light for others, Albus sighed. As he turned in for the night.

4 years later Dursley's residence

HELP!! Help!! The little boy with emerald green eyes and a lighting bolt scar that graced his forehead screamed as he ran through the woods behind the Dursleys house. He was in the woods exploring when a man or something showed up and started throwing fireballs at him. His name Harry Potter.

Harry's POV

I have always been weird making things happen that shouldn't like turning my teacher's hair blue or changing inanimate objects into other things like animals or even clothes. But one thing I'm really proud is my ability to freeze people and things. I can actually control it. At first it was just a fear response but now I'm getting the hang of it with practice. I've been able to control who I freeze and how long it last while also being able to unfreeze certain body parts. My aunt and uncle have always disliked my abilities but were always fair to me as long as I didn't get caught using them. Back to the present here I am running for my life when I realized what I can do so I stopped in my tracks and waited for the man to come back. Which he did, the man shimmered behind me and knocked me to the ground, time to die little hybrid the man exclaimed. In the palm of his hand a fireball grew and as he began to throw it; I threw my hands up in a jerking like motion freezing him and the fire ball right in its tracks. I unfroze the man's head and he looked scared as if he almost knew who I was. You're one of those charmed brats aren't you well nevertheless you're nothing without the rest of your coven. I'll be doing the talking sir who and what are you and what are you talking about? I'm a demon, child and I'm going to kill you and take your powers for my own use. You could kill me but sadly you are frozen and now tell me what you mean by hybrid. We demons use our sense of smell to track witches-you're a witch but with a mix of something else that eludes me. So if I'm a witch I can make spells and potions and stuff right? The demon shook his head in agreement. So I can create a spell to destroy you right now? The demon sensing where this was going tried to escape but couldn't move. Alright this is my first spell so wish me luck I said! The demon began pleading please don't please please!

Demonic presence in my sight

Witches past and present

Hear these words hear this cry

Banish this evil from time and space.

Nothing happened at first. Nice try kid the demon said as he finally broke free from his paralysis and the fire ball flew pass my head. Now how about you make this easy- the demon began to convulse and shake then with a explosion the demon was gone. Coming out the woods he realized he was in Mrs.Figg's backyard running to her back door he knocked three times. She opened the door looking at Harry with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay child, she asked"? No I'm not I have questions that I don't think anyone I know has the answers to. "Come inside boy and be quick there are certain things I'm about to say that don't need to be heard, Mrs. Figg beckoned me inside. Once inside we moved to her sitting room. Sitting down she began her story " Harry you are a wizard more than that you are the savior of the Wizarding world. Five years ago a terrible and powerful man known as Voldemort gathered all of those who thought pure blood magic users were better than muggle born or halfblood magic users. What's a Muggle, I asked?" Someone who doesn't have magic like your uncle and cousin, Mrs. Figg responded. "Your aunt and I would be considered squibs as we can see magical places and objects yet we cannot harness magic for ourselves, she added. To continue with the story, the madman almost destroyed the Wizarding world. Then one night he attacked one house in Godric's hollow. With a couple and child. The parents died protecting the child. But when Voldemort went to curse the child the curse rebounded destroying Voldemort and leaving the baby with a lighting bolt scar. Some say he is dead others believe that he is simply weak and is biding his time to return to power. Lost in her story I was tracing my scar. "I'm the child aren't I Mrs. F, I asked. Yes, Harry you sweet sweet boy. So if he is not dead and comes back and he is going to come for me isn't he? Yes Harry he is that's why we'll begin your magical training today, with these books: Hogwarts a history, Wizarding etiquette and traditions, and Wizarding politics 101. Read these first Harry and after you finish these books I'll give you three more to read and so on. I would suggest Harry you begin exercising and even join a self defense club, Lord knows you'll need it. Yes, Mrs. Figg Harry running out the house with three large books and a sense of purpose although his questions went unanswered. He at least had a start.


End file.
